


No Work of Art

by meguri_aite



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, prompt meme, some things are made for multishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tumblr meme for <a href="http://homra-no-chiwawa.tumblr.com/">homra-no-chiwawa</a>'s prompt, Mikoto and Izumo: Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU</p>
<p>
  <i>“Mikoto, open your eyes,” Izumo says, making the last touches with his brushes and critically viewing his work. Not that he had much to do in the first place – no one really expects Suoh Mikoto to look groomed. Just looking usually does the job.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Work of Art

“Mikoto, open your eyes,” Izumo says, making the last touches with his brushes and critically viewing his work. Not that he had much to do in the first place – no one really expects Suoh Mikoto to look groomed. Just looking usually does the job.

 Lazily, without a single hurry in the world, Mikoto opens his eyes and smiles.

“It’s good,” he says, “I like it. Your fussing – it’s relaxing.”

“If you think I’m being paid to play with your hair for your amusement, I’m not surprised you can’t work with any other stylist,” Izumo says, amused, and lightly runs his fingers along Mikoto’s temples one last time. “Why do agencies even put up with you, hmm?”

“Don’t know,” Mikoto shrugs, sincerely unaware of and uninterested in the answer. “It pays.”

It sure does, Izumo thinks. People always go to great lengths to get closer to his fire, and paying for an illusion of having his eyes on them is not the only way they go about it, but yes. Modeling pays, you could say that.

“Well, this time, there is something in it for you, too,” Izumo says, bringing up his most familiar and yet most effective trump card. “Guess who’s behind the camera today.”

“Munakata.”

It’s the only things Mikoto says, but the anticipatory gleam in his eyes as well as the heat suddenly radiating off him already speak volumes. He hasn’t moved an inch from his chair, but the whole room now buzzes with energy.

The photo shoot today will be a success, Izumo thinks with detachment. He knows his job – and his charge – too well for it to be anything but, after all.


End file.
